We propose to calculate th interaction of DNA double helices with an electromagnetic field. We plan an effective charge model calculation which should be a reasonable approximation for both far infrared and microwave regions. The models will be refined by comparison with our infrared absorption observations. The refined model will be used to predict the microwave absorption. Comparison of these predictions with observed microwave effects will be carried out and correlations examined. Methods will be explored to determine the mechanism by which microwave action on vibrational modes can effect biological processes.